


You're distracting me

by Ephemeral_Joy



Series: "When I kissed you" // Stydia [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, it's really just a sex scene and no plot so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephemeral_Joy/pseuds/Ephemeral_Joy
Summary: Stiles is working.Lydia has different ideas.





	You're distracting me

Lydia and Stiles’ priority wasn’t sex. 

It was true, with all the dangers lurking around the corner, waiting to snatch them by the neck and slit their throats, there wasn’t time to have some sexy time under the sheets.  
They slept together, but in the literal form. They literally slept.  
It was fine by them, really. Their relationship was evolved enough to not have it revolve around sex, but they both – whether they spoke about it or not – wanted to do more.  
Lydia opened the front door of the Stilinski household, slipping of her heels and hanging her coat on her designated hanger, (yes, it was that serious) before ascending up the stairs.  
It was silent, which was odd. Usually she’d hear Stiles clinking pots and pans together in the kitchen, or hear him mumbling in his room, whilst pacing back and forth. There at least needed to be some sound of music or movie playing as the soundtrack of his life.  
But it was silent.  
She frowned, slowly opening his door to be met with a deeply concentrated Stiles in front of his computer. She sighed. Right. There was always an exception to the rule. When he was in the zone, there needed to be complete silence. It probably had something to do with his ADHD medicines.  
She locked the door quietly, padding across the bedroom to where he sat. Lydia grabbed another chair and seated herself next to him. 

‘What are you working on?’  
‘I found an obscure website about covens,’ he mumbled, his eyes not leaving the screen, ‘it seems legit.’  
She nodded, yet defiantly placed her hand on top of his rapidly moving ones. He stalled.  
‘Sorry,’ he sighed in an apologetic manner. The girl shrugged. ‘It’s okay.’  
Stiles leaned down to kiss her, and she immediately grasped his cheeks. Lydia opened her mouth, letting her tongue meet his and a moan emitted from his lips. She smiled.  
‘You’re distracting me,’ he whispered, eyes closed.  
Lydia’s cheeks were already tinted pink, and the urge to be closer became bigger.  
‘I know,’ she replied, sitting up from her chair to straddle Stiles. He blinked, surprised by the sudden turn of the situation.  
Lydia retracted her hands from his chest, feeling guilt wash over her. ‘If you want to keep working…’, her words were cut off by a chaste kiss of Stiles.  
‘A break never hurt anyone.’

The girl grinned, closing the space between them yet again.  
It always felt right, being in Stiles’ arms. Even before they were together, his touch was comforting. It was relaxing. It felt right. And how his arms were now circled around her waist, her chest flush against his, that felt like home.  
His addicting lips drifted off from hers to place soft kisses down her jaw to her neck. She smiled contently, raising her head to give him more access.  
His kisses suddenly became more fervently, sloppier. Wet, open mouthed kisses went from the valley of her breasts back to her lips, making the temperature immediately rise. God, he was hot. His hands went down to her ass, and he squeezed them gently. On cue, her legs hooked around him and he lifted her up. She pressed her whole body against him, rubbing herself against him. The make out suddenly became something more.  
Stiles carefully placed her on the soft mattress of his bed, and she unhooked her legs from his hips. He hovered over her, taking her in. She smiled.  
‘You’re so beautiful,’ he whispered, leaning down. Her heart thudded in a rapid speed. Her love for him grew exponentially with each day.  
She slung her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His fervent kisses brought her bliss, and in one quick movement she rucked his blue t-shirt from his body.  
Lydia eyed his torso greedily. He may not be a werewolf with a eight pack, but Stiles was still very toned.  
She turned him around, so that she was perched on top of him. The pads of her fingers went over his chest, her lips kissing and biting his neck. She rubbed herself more and more against his crotch. She removed her top, showcasing her pretty, mauve bra she knew Stiles liked.  
His callous hands caressed her hips, slowly going up to her breasts.  
Their heavy breaths were the only sound in the room. 

‘Touch me, Stiles,’ she whispered, and his hands fully covered her boobs, squeezing them. She moaned as he turned them around again. Stiles unbuckled his belt, and took off his pants. Lydia noticed how his penis was becoming hard.  
Lydia bit her lip. She wanted him now. The next time they had a chance like this was unknown. Hell, a witch could be on the hunt for them right now as we speak! Lydia had a feeling this morning danger was on its way, but she didn’t know when. The girl quickly shook the thoughts of her, focusing on the hot kisses of Stiles. Lydia grabbed his face, taking it from her tingling stomach to her lips. She loved the squirming feeling, but she wanted to stall time. Have more time for them.  
She unclasped her bra, throwing it off the bed and Stiles stilled, staring at her voluptuous curves. She smiled devilishly, curving her back to bring herself closer to his face. On instant, his face licked and kissed the valley of her breasts, her nipples, and moans resounded from her lips, making the bulge in his underwear harder.  
His lips left her sensitive breasts, and she mewled in discontent. He merely grinned, winking at her. Her mouth parted. Confident Stiles was definitely a turn on.  
Stiles’ mouth, soft and sore, caressed the insides of her thighs. She shivered in pleasure, her wet underwear nearly pressing against his face.  
‘Stiles,’ she moaned, her hands fingering the sides of her panty. He nodded, hands opening his bedside table and grabbing a condom out of it. He removed his boxers, erect penis coming free as he rolled the condom over it.  
Lydia sat upright, quickly removing her underwear as well before pulling him down, ready to sit on top of him.  
‘No,’ he said, rolling them over.  
‘I want to pleasure you,’ he continued, seeing her frown. She was always in control. She pleased the person she was with, not the other way around.  
‘But, Stiles I want to.’  
‘And I want to do this,’ he whispered, fondness seeping through his tone. Honey eyes met forest green eyes, asking if it was okay. She nodded.  
His hands took her arms and placed them above her head, keeping them there with slight force. She opened her mouth surprised. ‘What?’  
He grinned, lips dangerously close to hers, ‘To spice things up a bit.’  
Her teeth took his lips and pulled, making him moan in delight. She smirked, even if she couldn’t use her hands, she damn well could do other things.  
Stiles placed himself at her entrance, heavy pants showing need. He locked eyes at her, and she breathed out a yes.  
His penis finally sunk into her, and her head rolled back in ecstasy, a loud moan leaving her plump lips.  
They quickly found a rhythm, and she found it exciting to no be able to use her hands, only look at him and only him as he worked him magic on her. From all the partners she had, he was definitely the best.  
‘You’re fucking gorgeous, Lydia,’ he moaned, pressing into her. Light beads of sweat rolled down his face. She could say the same to him. He was a masterpiece.  
They rolled out of their high, her breathy, trembling sigh insinuating she came. He caught up quickly, when his movements became sloppier and wavering.  
Stiles pulled out of her and laid himself next to her glistening body. At that moment he looked like the boys her mom used to warn her about when she entered middle school. Lips plump and sore, defined body, eyes big and dilated and hair mussed up and sexy. She smirked, and it was all hers.  
Lydia pressed herself against him, wanting to embrace every inch of him. This wasn’t sexual, this was loving.  
‘You were great,’ she said, giving him a long, deep kiss.  
‘I love you,’ he mumbled, nudging his face in her shoulder.  
She beamed, blushing a deep red. She still wasn’t used to the daily declaration.  
‘I love you too,’ Lydia mumbled, her eyes falling shut.

Their breaths mingled, tangled bodies under the sheets, hands caressing hair and lips touching shoulders – that’s how they fell into a blissful slumber.


End file.
